Jade meets Beck's parents
by tomboy727
Summary: Every girlfriend has to meet the boyfriend's parents and it's time for Jade to step up to the challenge. Will she scare Beck's parents away or will she dazzle them with her charming personality? Read and see.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Victorious.

* * *

Normal pov:

Today was the day where Jade West would be meeting Beck Oliver's parents. Beck didn't usually talk about his parents that much and she's only seen them a couple of times but not enough to know what they're like. She was wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes, a black belt, black combat boots and a bit of make up. She knocked on the Oliver's door and a woman in her early forties answered. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Gary!" She smiled brightly, a man around the same age as the woman came up behind her chuckling.

"No honey, I'm Gary. You're Natalie" He said. He had tanned skin similar to Beck's, heart melting brown eyes also like beck's and blonde hair. Dude didn't look bad for a guy who has a seventeen year old son.

Jades pov:

"Uhh hello..." I said awkwardly. Beck's mom walked inside the house.

"Please excuse my wife, she forgets things and gets distracted very easily" I nodded and he smiled.

"So you must be the famous Jade West we've heard so much about but never seen"

"I go by wicked witch of the west but whatever sinks your ship" He chuckled and let me in. I don't care if that was blunt, just because I'm meeting Beck's parents, doesn't mean I'm gonna kiss ass.

This is going to be a long night...

I walked in the living room to see Beck watching tv but instantly looked up at me smiling as soon as I walked in.

"Hey beautiful" He said as he kissed my cheek. Usually I'd slap him for doing something cheesy like that but since no one seen I'll let him get away with it, this time.

"Hi gorgeous" I smirked up at him.

"I am pretty gorgeous" he smirked back, I couldn't help roll my eyes at him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Becks mom chanted from the kitchen that had a little window in the wall so she could see what we were doing. Oh joy -note the sarcasim-

Becks pov:

"Wait she's not serious is she?" Jade asked.

"Shes always serious" I smirked as I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Woop woop chicken soup!"

Yeah my mom's a little crazy but I love her.

Jade smiled at my mom so I guess that's a good thing, not a lot makes her smile.

"Alright let's go eat dinner" My dad said rolling his eyes playfully at mom.

When I was a kid I always wanted to have a relationship like my parents. They always seemed so happy and comfortable around each other and even when my mom done something stupid like set the kitchen on fire my dad would always be there and fix everything.

"What kind of food is that? I never cooked anything called "dinner" it's chicken and salad!"

"Sorry dear, my mistake"

"You're so silly sometimes Gar-bear!" She kissed him on the cheek which made me gag inwardly. What? It's cute but no kid likes watching their parents being.. icky.

We all went in the dining room and sat down at the dinner table; me and Jade sat across from mom and dad.

"So Jade tell us, how did you and Ben meet?" My mom smiled sweetly at Jade.

"It's Beck, mom" I corrected her.

It's normal for her to forget names, she has short term memory.

"That's such a cool name!" she smiled and Jade nodded once in agreement slightly smiling.

"Well Beck and I met when..."

**-flashback-**

Nobody's pov:

_Jade west walked into the detention room ("the cooler" as the school called it) and sat down. There was a another fourteen year old there with her and he was very attractive but she did what she would normally do and ignored his presence. She took out a pair of scissors and started cutting up a bit of paper._

_"Hi, I'm Beck" The boy said as he sat next to her._

_"I didn't ask what your name was nor did I ask for you to sit next to me" She said causally as she shrugged off the tiny hurt look on his face._

_"What you in detention for?" He asked trying to break the tension._

_"I pulled down a girls pants in front of the whole class because she said her ass was nicer than mine. I was proving a point" _

_'After all, physical appreaicene is all that matters in highschool at this age' She added quietly in her head. _

_"I can be the judge of that" He joked and she gave him a half hearted smile._

_"So what about you? you don't exactally seem like the bad-boy type?"_

_"I'm not. I was just texting in class" He said with a shrug then looked over to the corner of the room where lots of pillows where lying. He suddenly got an idea and picked one up_

_"Want me to show you something cool?" He asked._

_"Sure"_

_"Can I borrow your scissors?" She reluctentlcy handed over her scissors and he cut the edge of the pillow then stood on the table and put the pillow on the fan so feathers floated down to the ground almost like magic. Jade gasps at the beautiful sight and Beck jumped down and held out his hand for her._

_"Come on, take it" He smiled._

_"I don't dance" she said as she fixed her hair._

_"I don't sing but listen to this: This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and though she looks so sad in photographs i absolutely love it when she smiles. How many days in the year she woke up hope but only found tears cos her clothes never wear as well the next day and her hair never falls in quiet the same way. Cause this is the-" Beck sang with a goofy grin on his face_

_"Ok ok I get it!" She laughed and took his hand. They both instantly felt sparks and began to dance._

_"Wanna try a dip?"_

_"Damn right"_

_Beck lowered Jade but they both fell laughing and Jade was suddenly on top of Beck with her hands on his chest and his arms around her waist. They both leaned in slowly._

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks just as they were about to kiss_

_"No, I do believe at love at first fight though" Beck was about to say something but figured it could wait and kissed her. She kissed back. They pulled away after a while and looked each other in the eyes._

_"Wanna go to the movies some time?" He asked her_

_"No. I only go out with british guys even though I don't know any british guys"_

_"Why?" Beck asked half confused half amused_

_"I don't live in london, duh"_

_"No. I mean why do you only go out with british guys"_

_"I like their accent"_

_Beck thought for a moment_

_"alright love I'll make you a deal I'll talk like this if you go out with me this saturday" he said in a british accent which got him another kiss by the goth_

_"Sounds cool enough" she replied without the hint of an emotion in her voice or her face._

_"We should go before sees the mess" Jade pointed out._

_"Good idea" They ran out of detention hand in hand._

**-end of flashback-**

Beck's pov:

"And from that day neither of us got detention" Jade finished telling my parents about the time we first met.

"Aww cute! Tell another one!"

"You know you remind me of one of my friends Mrs Oliver..." Jade pointed out. Come to think of it, she is kind of like Cat. Just without the red hair.

"Oh please call me uhh... Something" She smiled.

"I'm gonna call you scooter" Jade said with a smirk

"Yay!" I could tell my mom liked Jade.

"Tell us about yourself" My dad asked

"Well I wanna be an actor. I'm bisexual but don't worry I don't hit on chics that much I'm just not that picky and by the way I don't really like labels that much so yeah. Kids annoy me. I used to cut but I wasn't an emo I was just depressed but then I met Beck and stopped. I'm a vegetarian. I have a little brother and a sister that always hits on Beck when he comes over but I keep her in check cause if she or any other girl tried to make a move on my man then I would insult them so much they would go blind from crying that much. I started drinking coffee when I was three cause my mom and dad didn't give me milk like normal parents. Oh and I used to smoke when I was nine because my dad was totally against people smoking but then got addicted so my mom sent me to a funeral planner cause she couldn't care less if I died right there" She finished. I just continued eating my food seeing as this kinda talk was normal for me but my mom and dads mouth's were practically hanging open. I've already explained to my parents Jade's 'issues' so they already knew all of that but I don't think they were expecting her to be so open about it.

"It's not polite to stare" Jade said slightly smirking and ate her salad.

"Oh my god you are so awesome!" My mom exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family Jade" My dad smiled.

Normal pov:

And from then on Jade West and Mr and Mrs Oliver got on very well. Beck was happy for this of course and they all lived happily ever after... Till Jade set a dog on Beck's dad, things got a little awkward then but don't worry they worked through it... Even though he can't look her in the eye anymore.

* * *

**Authors note: The flashback part of this story (when Jade and Beck met) was inspired by another fanfiction called 'a detention story' written by the wonderful author; The Ultimate Cheesepuff. And the song Beck sang to Jade in detention is called 'story of a girl' by Three Doors Down.**


End file.
